


Summertime

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is the perfect time for...all sort of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my pal @thirtysixsavefiles for reading this over and giving me feedback, I super appreciate it!! <3

Tim doesn’t usually do stuff like this.

Like, _ever_.

He’s always pretty cautious when it comes to dating or even just hooking up, which honestly only happens once in a blue moon. Tim has a set of rules for himself when it comes to any possible romantic entanglements and making out in the bathroom of another person’s house is definitely one of the rules he’s breaking. He’s breaking it, big time.

Right now though, all Tim can think about are the hands sliding underneath his tank top and the lips pressed against his throat and he figures, _rules are for suckers_.

~

This wasn’t in Tim’s plan for the evening, _definitely not_ , but he’s at a party at Axton’s place, there’s beer, BBQ, and _god_ , Axton knows a lot of attractive people. Not like Tim was going to approach anyone, but looking never hurt. He certainly _wasn’t_ side-eying one of Axton’s friends, with the dark silvery hair pulled back into a small bun, or how his chest hair was peeking out of his black v-neck t-shirt, and Tim definitely wasn’t wondering about the slightly faded scar on his cheek, or the size of his hands, or how he looked like he could bench-press Tim no problem, and how _Tim would let him_.

It’s a good thing Tim is sitting down.

Maya, who has been sitting on the patio deck with Tim, leans over and looks over the tops of her sunglasses at him and says, “His name is Wilhelm.” She winks at him as she takes a sip from her beer bottle.

So much for being subtle. Tim’s cheeks burn with embarrassment but Maya just leans into him, bumping her shoulder with his.

“I could talk to Axton, see if he’s available,” Maya says in a sing-song voice. Tim covers his eyes with his left hand in a mock-weary fashion but he smiles at Maya, knowing that she’s teasing him.

“Oh sure, pass him a note for me, ‘Do you like me, check yes or no’”, Tim replies, rolling his eyes. He brings up his own beer bottle to his lips but it’s empty. He sets it down on the ground beside his chair and stands.

“You want another beer?”He asks Maya. She shakes her head and waves him off before turning to pull her friend Gaige into a conversation.

Tim weaves his way through the crowd of people in Axton’s backyard before he finally makes it into the house. He heads down the hallway to where he assumes the kitchen is when someone turns the corner and Tim almost knocks right into him.

“Oh--sorry!” Tim says, steadying himself with a hand against what he thought was the wall, only for it to be the shoulder of the person he bumped into. He sucks in a small breath when he realizes who it is that he bumped into---Axton’s friend, Wilhelm. Who looks even bigger up close.

“No, that’s my fault,” Wilhelm replies, and _god, his voice_. Tim’s eyes widen slightly at the low bass of his voice, trying to swallow the sudden dryness in his throat. “Should have been paying more attention.” He smiles at Tim and their eyes lock onto each other. Tim feels like he should look away, say something, anything but stare at him, but he can’t help it. Wilhelm is handsome in a rough and rugged kind of way, and Tim usually has more tact and restraint than what he’s displaying right now, but his hand is still on Wilhelm’s shoulder and to be honest, Wilhelm doesn’t seem to mind at all, not with the way he’s grinning at Tim.

Tim opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted when the door a few feet away from them swings open and one of Maya’s friends, Krieg, ambles out of the bathroom, not paying any attention to either Tim or Wilhelm. Tim looks at the door of the now empty bathroom and then looks back at Wilhelm, who raises one of his eyebrows in question. Tim takes a deep breath in, ignores the way his brain is screaming _“What are you doing???”_ at him, and pulls Wilhelm into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Wilhelm presses Tim against the back of the bathroom door, his hands gripping against Tim’s hips. Their kisses grow more frantic and Tim’s hips buck against Wilhelm’s, groaning as he feels the hard line of Wilhelm’s cock through his shorts. Wilhelm breaks away from Tim momentarily, both breathing heavily, and Wilhelm lightly brushes his thumb against the freckles scattered across Tim’s cheek.

“What’s your name?” Wilhelm asks, his voice low and gravely as his hand dips underneath Tim’s tank top, slowly tracing over his back. He moves in closer, pressing his lips against Tim’s neck and Tim has to try to remember to breathe, let alone think.

“Tim---” He pants out, still reeling from the turn of events. “I’m---my name is Tim.”

He can feel Wilhelm’s grin on the skin on his neck as he trails kisses up to Tim’s ear, causing Tim’s entire body to shudder.

“Nice to meet you, Tim.” Wilhelm murmurs into his ear, his thumbs brushing against the front of Tim’s shorts, playing with the button. “Name’s Wilhelm.”

Wilhelm pulls back slightly, his eyes searching Tim’s face before he asks, “Is this okay?”

Tim’s brain, on the verge of short-circuiting, allows him to nod his head. He clears his throats and says, “Uh--yes. This is definitely okay.”

Wilhelm grins at that, and Tim finds himself internally melting at the sight but before he can say anything extremely cheesy and ruin the moment, Wilhelm slowly sinks to his knees and Tim almost chokes on his tongue.

“What about this?” Wilhelm asks, his fingers skimming the front of Tim’s shorts, lingering at the zipper. “Is this okay?”

“Oh my god,” Tim groans.

“That a yes?” Wilhelm teases, his fingers still playing with Tim’s shorts button.

Tim nods his head frantically, not trusting his voice to actually speak. Wilhelm smirks up at him, his eyes traveling hot up the length of Tim’s body, and Tim is all too aware that he’s just wearing a flimsy tank top and cut-off shorts. He might as well be naked with the way Wilhelm’s looking at him.

Considering that he’s about to get blown in the bathroom of a friend’s house while a party rages on outside the door (and Tim is just going to resolutely ignore the way that thought alone goes straight to his dick), he’s under the impression that this is going to be a fast and rushed blowjob.

Wilhelm has other plans, it seems.

Tim’s shorts and briefs are shoved down his legs and his cock springs free, flushed and hard with pre-come already smeared across the tip. Tim would usually be embarrassed at how hard he is already, but it’s difficult to think about _anything_ other than Wilhelm’s breath ghosting around his dick and all he wants is his mouth on him already. Tim swears that he sees Wilhelm run his tongue across his bottom lip before his mouth is finally on Tim’s dick and Tim takes a deep breath in because Wilhelm’s mouth is almost indecently warm and wet.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck---”Tim chants, his voice cracking slightly as he tentatively threads his fingers into Wilhelm’s hair, some strands coming loose the elastic band holding the rest at the nape of his neck. Wilhelm’s tongue runs slowly up the underside of Tim’s dick and the hold Tim has against Wilhelm’s hair tightens as he thrusts his hips up into Wilhelm’s mouth.

Wilhelm’s hands are tight against Tim’s hips and his thumbs rub small circles against his hip bones, in an almost soothing motion, completely at odds to the motions his mouth is currently engaging in, the pace and speed almost maddeningly slow, and Tim is honesty hanging by a thread.

“Wil---Wilhelm!” Tim moans, his hips having a mind of their own at this point as he thrusts into the hot wetness of Wilhelm’s mouth. “ _Christ_.” A loud sound from outside the door jolts Tim out of his reverie and his looks down at Wilhelm in a panic. “Wil---someone’s gonna catch----” He breaks off, biting his bottom lip as Wilhelm slowly pulls his mouth away from Tim’s cock, his eyes never breaking eye contact with Tim.

“You wanna get caught?” Wilhelm asks, his lips red and wet with saliva, a smear of come decorates his chin and he slowly drags his tongue along to wipe it clean, and Tim can barely keep his legs steady.

“I----,” Tim’s face flushes red and he can’t answer, but his dick twitches at the thought and Wilhelm smirks, says nothing else before his mouth is around Tim’s dick again and Tim sees stars. Wilhelm lets him thrust into his mouth, providing saliva and suction, humming almost obscenely as Tim pushes forward, his grip tightening in Wilhelm’s hair.

Tim comes with a loud moan, Wilhelm’s name on his lips, and Wilhelm swallows everything, slowly releasing Tim’s softening cock from his mouth, and he’s back on his feet, pressing his mouth onto Tim’s, and Tim can taste himself on Wilhelm’s tongue and he groans into Wilhelm’s mouth, feeling his hard cock digging into Tim’s hip. When they finally part, breathing heavy, Tim’s hands are scrambling to unbuckle Wilhelm’s belt to return the favour, and gets his hand _almost_ around Wilhelm's thick, hard cock before there's a loud knock on the bathroom door and Tim almost jumps out of his skin while Wilhelm lets out a frustrated grunt.

“Hey, anyone in here?” Axton's voice calls out from the other side.

“Oh my god!” Tim whispers frantically as he hurriedly readjusts his boxers and shorts. Wilhelm follows suit and Tim can't help but let out a displeased whimper as Wilhelm zips himself back up.

Wilhelm winks at him though, leans in real close and says, “You wanna get out of here?” and Tim doesn't need to think twice about what his answer will be.

The shocked and amused look on Axton's face as Tim opens the bathroom door, dragging Wilhelm out behind him (Wilhelm had waved at Axton, throwing a “Good party, Ax” over his shoulder as Axton stared, dumfounded) was almost worth enduring the teasing text messages Maya bombarded Tim with the morning after.

What was worth it, though, was waking up in Wilhelm’s bed and being surprised with chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. That was worth all the teasing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
